Tears of Blood
by blackfire93
Summary: A girl in her late teen's finally escapes a place where the government experiments with mixing humen DNA and animal DNA, however in the process her only best friends are killed so in order to get revenge on the government who made them that way the girl becomes one with her animals however she doesn't know that there was real werewolves and vampires out there then she meets Bella.
1. Chapter 1

You know how there's a ton of different stories about wear-wolves and vampires, isn't it funny how quite a few of them make up different facts like how vampires sparkle in the light or how they can't be around garlic, or even how the sunlight will burn them. And how ware-wolves can be killed by silver bullets or how when a ware-wolf imprints it will do anything for the imprint. Yeah let me tell you the story you are about to read will hopefully clear up all the false assumptions. Oh and by the way this story is true, how do I know? Oh let's just say I am very close to this person, very, very close.

_**Tears of Blood**_

_Rockwood, PA_

_Somewhere up the mountains,_

_2:43 AM _

_**Trees reached out their pointy claw's ripping through my clothes or what was left of them, all this running, my heart pounding so loud… someone throwing a stick of dynamite in my direction someone else shooting a gun. I've got to run faster their gaining on me… SNAP**_

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up with a jolt at the sound of a tree branch snapping, my heart started racing thinking that they had somehow

found me again. I could feel my whole body tense when I smelt burning flesh and drunken sounds of approval. My

heart sank as I realized that they were close and they were burning the bodies of my dead companions in order to

get rid of the evidence of their unapproved science experiments. I closed my eyes and quietly said my goodbyes. The

only consolation I had was that my friends had been dead before they found us. My wolf wanted to howl out in pain

and anger and attack the men who had done this to our pack members, but I couldn't because it had not been those

men who killed my pack members it had been me.

My wolf would not be quieted but the other animals in my mind gave me their support they knew why I had done

what I had done. It was not because I hated Tar and Swan in fact they had been my only friends, family and they are

the only reason I am now free. However before they met me they had tried to escape many times but each time they

were dragged back. And their human minds shut down little by little and this time fear had driven them completely

over the edge. If they could have held on for one minute more I would have been there and we would all have left

but their human minds had shut down for good and only their animal's crazed mind had been left. I had not wanted

or even ever thought that the day would come when I would take a life of people I cared for so willingly and when I

did it tore me apart, because in the instant between their deaths, I could have sworn I heard the beating of a baby

heart. My head fell to my chest and I brought my knees up underneath my head, the only thing I could do for my

dead pack-members was to get revenge on the people who financed these experiments. My wolf stopped mourning to

agree with me it's anger burning like a flame inside of me, I turned my thoughts inward after making sure I was still

safe from them. In my mind I linked up to each animal first the snake, then the bear, wolf, cougar, falcon, eagle,

dolphin, and the fox. 'You all know what we are going to have to do. Will each of you agree to

become one with me?' I asked them, one by one they all agreed, and one by one each voice disappeared and a new

tattoo appeared on the outside of my body. I could feel my body changing taking on a new appearance to hold all my

new abilities. Pain started shooting up and down my body forcing me into a vertical line my heart started to beat

faster and faster I could feel my bones breaking and shifting around to fit all the muscles and the new body parts. I

felt like I was dying from the inside out, never before had I experienced such pain even in all of the experiments I

had been forced to partake in. My body was on fire one minute and the so cold it felt like I was literally braking apart.

My back started to split open as wings and a tail grew out, my head felt like it was being burned one strand of hair at

a time. I had a split second of relief when a cold wind gusted over me then pain shot through my stomach. Blood was

dribbling down my chin as I hacked and coughed up what felt to be a lung. (I would learn later when I woke up it was

actually a hairball surprise, surprise already taking on the cougars more deep set cat instincts.) Finally I couldn't take

anymore pain and blissfully I fell headlong into a deep and painless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CHANGE**

**Chapter two**

The smell of a nearby skunk woke me up, I don't know how many days later there was blood all around me covering

me in its metallic smell. My head for once after fifteen years was silent and I was alone in my thoughts, I got up

gingerly not sure if I was still processing or what. I could smell a body of water about a mile away so I started

running and was right there within seconds. I waited for the water to stop moving then peered at myself in the rivers

crystal blue waters, the person who peered back at me looked nothing like the other girl I used to be other then the

scar over my left eye and a small scar under my full bottom lip, and my straight white teeth that now had slightly

elongated fangs, my once long brown hair was replaced by short black hair with bangs that covered by left eye in

shaggy cuts. My eyes were the deepest of blue with flecks of black, crimson, white and gold. On top of my head I had

two black ears that swiveled around listening for danger. I had large black seven foot wings one on each side of my

back, also I had three tails that wrapped around my shoulders like faux fur one was black, one was white, and the

other was black with crimson and blue highlight's in. All my sense were highly alert and I could hear what sounded

like a small town over the next ridge, however I had no idea how I was going to get into the town unnoticed not only

because of my extremely memorable appendages but also because my clothes were hanging on by threads and

barely that. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and tried to calm down and think all the sudden there was this soft

swishing sound and a sudden sharp pain in my back that made my whole body shudder then it stopped. I opened my

eyes and looked around not seeing anything or anyone I looked into the water to see what had happened my wings

were gone. My eyes widened dramatically and I begin to panic I held it together long enough to realize my wings had

only disappeared when I had been trying to think of a calm way to hide them...Hmmm. I took a deep breath and

closed my eyes and begin to think of a way to make them reappear and again came that soft swishing sound and a

sudden sharp pain, I opened my eyes and sure enough my wings were back. After experimenting with my other

appendages I realized I could hide them all, I smiled and started for the town wondering if I should tell them a lie or

just 'borrow' some clothes from a clothes-line since I could go so fast that no one would see me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Right before I reached town I decided just to borrow some clothes, making sure to grab a shirt from one line and a pair

of shorts from another line. After washing in a nearby lake I pulled off my old clothes and pulled on my new ones. The

shirt was baggy which was okay with her and the shorts were baggy as well but the waist of the shorts had strings

which I discovered that if I pulled them together the shorts would tighten. After throwing my old clothes into the lake

I took a deep breath and let it out before walking into town, I got a couple of stairs from boys and a couple of glares

from girls before I realized that I had forgotten to grab shoes. I rolled my eye's at my forgetfulness and continued to

walk along the sidewalk when a Police car pulled over beside me and an officer rolled down the window. "Can I help

you miss?" He asked his face showing curiously and pity I didn't like the pity but I did need a place to stay and some

food to eat and I didn't know where I was so I told him my name and that I was lost. After a couple of minutes of his

talking on the radio, he was told to bring me to the station so they could take my picture and see if I was a missing

person. I immediately started shaking before telling him that I was eight-teen and that I was missing I was just a

little lost and looking for a place to stay. It was a little stretch of the truth but he took it and again talked to the

person over the radio. It was decided that I would go to the station so my picture could be ran through the system so

they could get some of my information. After searching for a few hours it was apparent to them that I had no

information other then the first name I had given them which was Cobra, and that I had no family or friends and

nowhere to stay. After the Chief talked with me for a couple of hours he asked if I wouldn't mind living with him and

his daughter Isabella who had just moved in with him two weeks ago, I agreed under the condition that I would go to

the same school as Isabella and I would finish my last year of high-school at Forks High School. After Chief Swan got off of work he took me to the mall so I could buy some clothes and shoes before taking me to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Before I continue with this story I want to address a review that was sent to me, this person who didn't put their name on their review called me a thief. Let me ease your mind, I just made up this story I hardly read other fanfiction work and I haven't in any of the fanfiction I have read, read this story or this story line or plot so as you can read I AM NOT A THIEF! Thank you for reading please continue with my story and let me know what you think. =)

After we got to Charlie's house, he insisted on me calling him Charlie, I grabbed my bags and waited for him at the door. After he finished grabbing the couple bags of grocery's he had gotten while at the mall he shut his truck door and came up the porch. "Bella, you in there?" He hollered inside as he opened the door, a girl probably my age or younger came down the stairs. She was pale with brown hair and brown eyes she looked me over before looking at her dad quizzically. "Charlie who's this?" She asked her voice reeking of confusion and questions. "Bella why don't you help me put theses groceries away, Cobra up the stairs on the left there's a spare room it's small and probably dirty so we'll help you clean it out but for now you can go ahead and take your clothes up." I nodded and started up the stairs only when I was out of their sight did I let a small smile creep over my face the look on Bella's face told me more then she though just like her scent had, from her facial expressions that had to be the longest thing her dad had ever spoken and judging by her scent she didn't like me too much. However if things were twisted and I was Bella and she were me would I really like some strange girl who my dad brought home apparently without telling me about? The answer is no, but whatever, I opened the door and almost gagged from the smell of mold and dust inside the room, I set my bags down and chewed on my lip for a second before deciding to use my super-speed and grab a bucket of soapy warm water, a couple of rags, and some antibacterial spray as well as wood polish spray. It took me all of three minutes while using my super speed to get the room completely clean and get the 'borrowed' items back where they were plus put my clothes away, make my bed, and open the two windows that faced the mountains and a small part of the woods. 'Hm, this is good I'll be able to sneak out at night and search for clues.' I thought to myself. Two pairs of footsteps on the stairs made me turn toward the door as first Bella then Charlie came up the stairs, both of them were armed with rags and Charlie was carrying a bucket of soapy water. After they saw that the room was already clean, Bella gave me a weird look but Charlie just shrugged it off and asked me what I would like for dinner. I smiled and told him that I would eat anything and lots of it. When he just laughed and started down the stairs I turned my attention to Bella who was giving me a weird look. "Taking a picture may last longer." I said with a small smile. Bella started then gave a small smile of her own before offering to shake hands as she introduced herself. By the time dinner rolled around me and Bella actually became friends and she told me all about Forks High and the Cullen's as well as her other school friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize that there was no third room in the Swan's house however I needed to put one in there for reason's unknown at least to you. =)**

**Chapter Five**

After supper Bella and I cleaned the dishes in record timing while talking about what classes Bella had so I could try and get some of the same classes. After finishing putting the dishes away Bella went up stairs to finish her homework and I went into the living room to watch the baseball game with Charlie, after about three minutes I got bored and decided to go for a walk in the woods so I told Charlie that I was tired and was going to bed he just nodded in a distracted fashion and I headed up to my room. Right before I jumped out the window I realized that I better tell Bella that I was sleeping so she wouldn't try to come into my room and find me gone. As it was Bella was having a problem with her geometry and like Charlie she only gave me a distracted nod, I smiled to myself realizing just how lucky I was then that smile disappeared as I remembered why I was here and what I had to do.

I shut my door and put some pillows under my covers to make sure they thought I was in there just in case they checked then I jumped out the window, landing quietly on the balls of my feet. I stepped into the shadow of the forest completely taking refuge in it's quite peacefulness, although I could pull in my extra ears when I did that my human ears became as sensitive as my animal ears which made ever little sound so much louder, that coupled with the fact that my body was beginning to ache from hiding all my other appendages was making me a little touchy so when I had got deep enough into the woods I let my tail, ears and wings out and sighed in relief feeling complete for the first time since I had walked into town.

After breathing in the fresh air while I flew around the small town of Forks my wings black as the darkest dirt and my black ensemble kept me from getting any unwanted attention and the fact that the moon was covered by clouds and I was flying three hundred feet above the town helped. After a couple of laps I came to rest at the peak of a small cliff that overlooked a beach, my wolf like eye's seeing clearly in the dark. I settled into the rock and begin to think of what I needed to do, first I needed to enroll in high school and finish that out, second I needed to get a job in order to get the money I needed for step three, finding those people even in my mind that word was spite out with such a force I'm surprised that I didn't actually physically say it. In the back of my mind I heard a voice telling me that I had better leave, someone or something was coming and even though I didn't smell anything I had learned it's best to listen to my instincts so I jumped off the cliff smiling my real first smile since my friends had been killed, as the air flew past me and the feeling of weightless freedom surrounded me in its cloak before I snapped open my wings and soared back up into the air as I flew past the cliff face I saw a huge black shadow that looked to be a large wolf staring at me from a hundred yards away I didn't say or do anything I simply spiraled up into the sky and finally lost track of the wolf.

I landed quietly just inside the forrest shadow before once again hiding all my extra appendages and running at top speed I jumped quietly through my window and shut it before pulling a huge T- shirt out of my one drawer and my under-clothes I took a quick three minute shower which included shaving and brushing my teeth and hair. Finally I fell into a dreamless sleep only to be awakened what seemed like minutes later by my wolfs private clock I tried to turn over and sleep but the wolf in me wouldn't let me fall back asleep so I rolled my eye's and got up and grabbed a change of clothes then went to the bathroom and did my business as well as changed before heading downstairs only to realize that it was six-fifteen and Charlie as well as Bella would be getting up in about five minutes I checked out the fridge and begin to make a breakfast of champions, what can I say I was hungry and don't forget I now had a huge appetite thanks to all my animal friends who's voice's in my head I strangly missed.

As I used my wolf speed to get around the kitchen while making sure that neither Charlie nor Bella were coming down the stairs I finished making a pot of coffee and seven omelets each with cheese, bacon, ham, mashed potatoes and sweet-peppers in I polished off four before Charlie came down-stairs the look on his face when he saw the omelets and coffee was one of a man in the desert who had just found a pool of fresh water. After he ate his omelet and drank two cups of coffee he said a gruff thanks for the food and then left for work, Bella was down about ten minutes after him and she too looked amazed at the food, which she set to eating and seemed to enjoy as she ate.

I finished my omelet and polished off the rest of the coffee then went up-stairs and brushed my teeth while making sure that my hair was covering my scar then I took a quick look at my outfit, a black T-shirt and baggy black basketball shorts with red lines on both sides, I had black ankle socks and black converse shoes on, all compliments of the Chief. I turned and went back downstairs just barley remembering that I was supposed to be cold like everyone else so I grabbed a zip up black jacket that had a white wolf on the front. After Bella finished up in the bathroom she came downstairs and we both headed out the door, after taking one look at Bella's truck I knew that I would have to get a drivers license soon as well. Her truck started with a bang and we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

**If Belle has lunch before Science in the book movie please forgive me I'm not completely caught up on the books yet so I don't know which classes come before lunch and which one comes afterward.**

CHAPTER SIX

I felt my jaw pop as I yawned from boredom as I sat beside Bella in our Science class luckily for me Belle's classes were all that was left for me. Two girls beside me and Bella were whispering about me and Bella and the Cullen that usually sat where I was sitting, Edward. I rolled my eyes as they wondered who I was and if I was from the reservation, I guess my natural golden tan was unheard of around these parts except for the Quileute Indians down at the reservation. Mercifully the bell rang before they whispered anything else, their comments had been steadily getting more vulgar and I could barley stop myself from snarling at them. At lunch I saw the other four Cullen's and when they walked past to through away their lunch their scents were sweet really, really sweet and gave me a sugar headache without the bonus of eating the sugar. I must have crinkled my nose because Belle asked me what was wrong, I quickly thought of a lie and told her something about being nervous on my first day, she smiled and told me I was doing better then she had her first day then the lunch bell rang and we both got up to go to our next class. After school Belle drove us home in her …truck *cough*monstrosity*cough* while Belle started her homework I told her I was going for a walk and would be back in a couple of hours before I ran through the forest and to the next town spending the day looking for a job.

After an hour of looking for respectable jobs I tried a different tactic I bought some wraps and a change of clothes before slipping into an unlocked apartment building after making sure there was no cameras there wasn't and I should have known that from the beginning seeing as how this was by far the most rundown building I had ever seen but whatever. After wrapping my chest and changing clothes and letting my 'tattoos' show themselves I emerged from the apartment building a new women well a new *man* and after rubbing some dirt on my clothes and my face and arms I walked toward a bar. Ten minutes later I emerged with the job of a bouncer I had the night shift which was when it got ugly in there luckily the mood high-school put me in… well let's just say I was going to have fun getting my frustration's out on living scum bags and the pay was pretty good all things considered starting at eight dollars an hour and if I made it past the first several weeks the pay would raise to ten dollars an hour which would be giving me seventy dollars a day. After a couple of weeks I would be able to but a laptop and get to work looking around for the different 'government agency's' that were within two-hundred miles of Forks. Plus I better check back where I was just to be sure, maybe I better make sure I can still change shapes as well I mused thoughtfully. After walking back to the apartment building and grabbing my other clothes I jogged into the forest and found a clearing.

I was a little antsy about changing forms while it was still light out but after making sure with all of my senses that there was nothing alive within three hundred feet of me besides some birds and squirrels I took off the wrap and my shirt and pants then let out a deep breath and concentrated on my animals and one by one I successfully transformed into each animal however I noticed that each animal form was a lot larger then they had been before the animals and I became one take the wolf for instance I was positive that I now stood seven feet off the ground on all four legs and I had to be at least nine feet long, all my muscles were now more pronounced and my fur which had been a grey color was now so black that I simply looked like a shadow however there was a small crimson colored mark underneath my front right paw it looked like a tear-drop and at first I thought that somehow I was bleeding yet when nothing else happened and the scent of blood never reached my nostrils I realized it must be a simple mark I have no idea what it meant but it wasn't bothersome and it was in a place no-one else would see it unless I let them so whatever I thought as I changed back into a human and let out a yawn, using up all this energy was making me hungry and tired. However the realization that it was beginning to get dark and that Belle as making a huge supper, I told her that I had a fast metabolism, gave me enough energy to run back just stopping twenty feet inside the woods and combing my fingers through my hair and straitening my clothes I walked up to the house and went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will try to make the chapters longer however I usually just write until my inspiration for that chapter is gone. Also parts of the story may not be in the same order as the book/movie because I have to fit different pieces together.**

Chapter Seven

Belle wasn't exaggerating when she said she was making a huge meal and she learned that I was exaggerating when I polished off my fifth plate of spaghetti and ate a whole loaf of bread. After my seventh plate I was completely full for the next couple of hours I asked Belle if I could use the computer in her room she agreed so I went upstairs and turned on the computer. I heard a vehicle pull up outside the house apparently a Billy and his son Jacob had stopped by to watch a game on the TV since theirs was broken. I inwardly debated going downstairs but my decision was made for me when Charlie called up and asked me to come down. I heard Belle coming up the stairs to get me as I finished looking up the answers to my Homework. I gathered up my books and paper and started toward the door meeting Belle right outside of my room. I tossed my things onto my bed and walked down the steps pausing half-way because of the strange musky smell that permeated the house. I turned at the bottom step and saw a Indian boy with what seemed to be a permanent happy smile and black-hair that went to the top of his shoulders and who had the darkest brown eye's I had ever seen. They seemed to be dragging me into him I heard a cough and turned to see an older Indian man sitting in a wheel-chair. Charlie introduced me apparently the man was called Billy and the boy was Jacob they lived on the reservation in La Push. Billy was giving me these funny looks which I returned with a blank stare until Charlie coughed again and he and Billy turned their attention to the TV screen. That left Belle, Jacob and me to do whatever we wanted I decided that I was going to outside for some fresh-air and to give Belle and Jacob some time alone since that's what Jacob seemed to want from his scent and from his expression. However Belle decided to come outside as well and of course Jacob came out so we all sat around the porch Jacob telling Bella jokes and talking about what he was working on. Finally the game was over and Billy and Jacob left I went up to my room and put my books and papers away before saying that I was going to bed and shutting my door. Then I got changed and ran as fast as I could to my job, after making sure that I was wrapped and my 'tattoos' were out I opened the door and walked inside.

It was four-thirty a.m. when I got back to Charlie's and climbed up my window I grabbed a quick shower and hide my tattoos and crashed on my bed. When my inner alarm went off at six I groaned before rolling over trying to get comfortable again. But like before the stupid inner alarm wouldn't let me fall asleep so I got up and yawning I made my way downstairs. After drinking two pots of coffee myself I made another one for Charlie and made breakfast for all three of us. After eating mine I went up stairs and after brushing my teeth I changed into a Black-T-shirt with the words "Wanna know how to keep an idiot busy?" on the front and back of the shirt in blood red and underneath the words on each side it said in parentheses (look at the other side). I pulled on a pair of black silk basketball shorts and a pair of black flip-flops to complete my look I ran the brush through my hair only making sure to cover my left eye and grabbing my back-pack I walked downstairs and went outside on the porch waiting for Bella to finish breakfast and change. After Bella came outside we hopped in her truck and were off for another day of school. When we pulled in the school parking lot the silver Volvo that I had since learned belonged to one of the Cullen's was parked at the other end of the lot and as usual all four of the Cullen's I knew were there and one other kid was there. From the way Bella was staring I was guessing that this was the famous Edward Cullen. I tried to see what she saw in him but to me he was basically just another face in the crowd but whatever. After class I had five minutes before I had to get to Science so I headed to the bathroom intent on sneaking out the window for a little fresh air when a group of girls piled out of the bathroom. The mixed stench of their perfume caused me to gag and their whispered gossip about other kids in the school ticked me off. I turned around and making sure to keep my head down to try and get some not so chemically filled air I accidentally ran into someone causing them to fall backwards and me to fall on-top of them. I heard several surprised gasp's coming from behind me but I ignored them while looking up to see who it was I had run into in order to apologize. It was the blond Cullen, Jasper I think, he looked quite surprised and startled his golden eye's as wide as they could go. I immediately sat up and ignoring the gossip that had started in a fresh wave I reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him up at the same time I stood up. I heard what sounded like to be a growl and the putrid smells of jealousy and anger as well as confusion flitted around me. Making me want to growl in annoyance, I told Jasper I was sorry for running into him then I bent down to gather up my books and papers that I had been carrying in my backpack that had somehow broke when I fell. From the corner of my eye I saw pale hands picking up some of the papers, after I had gathered everything up I stood up and turned toward my helper intending to take my papers. Seeing that it was Jasper who had helped me I gave him a half-smile and thanked him before reaching out to take my papers. Jasper smiled back and told me that he would carry them till we got to my locker since it must have been his good look's that distracted me he was partially responsible. I laughed at that and we joked back and forth till we reached my locker. The bell rang then and we headed for our separate class's I made it just in time to slide into the seat next to Bella when Edward walked in and started toward our table. He was surprised to see that the seat was already taken when he got there and even more surprised when he was told that he was suppose to go to the office something about a different Schedule that he had asked about last week. Edward looked toward Bella and my table his eye-brows scrunched together then smoothed out when he caught my gaze, he turned to leave the room and I glanced at Bella who was hiding her face behind her hair. "You can look up now. He's gone." I whispered to her as the teacher started talking again. Bella blushed when she realized I knew that she was avoiding Edwards gaze, "Do you want to tell me what that was about with Edward?" I whispered to her while keeping my gaze on the teacher there was a minute of silence before she whispered back, "On the way home." I nodded and turned all my attention to the teacher…okay half of my attention the rest of it was on how much longer I was going to half to wait till I could buy a laptop. The day went on and finally the final bell rang, I made a quick pit stop at my locker planning on just grabbing my books, papers and ripped backpack before heading toward Bella's truck. However when I got to my locker I found the short black-haired pixie like Cullen waiting for me, and she didn't look happy which was a first since she was always jumping around skipping and smiling. I took a subtle breath through my nose gauging her feelings; she was annoyed, angry and jealous? I ignored her and grabbed my things from my locker before turning to leave only to find her and the other female Cullen standing in my way. I mentally counted to ten trying to control the anger that was surging through me at this moment from all the crap I had to deal with today and now this, to girls who think they can intimidate me just because they have the last name Cullen. The counting didn't help because I started to recall all of the other things that had happened today that ticked me off. "Move." I said staring at them trying to hold onto the last thread of my patience so I could get in the truck and get to the place I was thinking of as my temporary home. They just smirked the blonde girl spoke up, "No." There went my last thread of patience the school was pretty much empty of all the other students and there were no faculty members nearby I mentally grinned evilly at my luck. I carefully put my papers and books on the ground and then slammed the heal of my left foot into the blonde girl sending her flying through the lockers behind her and dropped into a spin I twirled around and swept the pixie's legs out from under her causing her to slam into the ground jolting her so badly that some of the spike's in her hair actually went flat. I gathered up my papers and walked out the door, I could here the blond growl and come running up behind me I waited till I heard her feet leave the floor before dropping in a crouch causing her to fly over me and through the glass doors. I made it to the truck without either of them attacking again only to find that Edward was trying to talk to Bella who from the looks of it didn't want to talk to him. Still angry I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face me, "Your sisters need you now." I clamped my jaws together to keep from growling the words out before turning to Bella. "Are you ready to go?" I asked going around to the passenger side of the truck Bella's answer was to hop in the truck. I shrugged my shoulders trying to loosen them up slightly before carefully opening the truck door not wanting to break it. On the ride home Bella told me what she suspected the Cullen's were and she tried to explain how she felt about Edward. She was honestly confused about it herself she reminded me of Swan how she trusted me with her thought's and secrets even after only knowing me for a short while. The resemblance between Bella and Swan made the fresh wound bleed again but at the same time it sort of healed it. When Bella pulled into the drive-way before she could get out I grabbed her arm gently tugging it so she would look at me. "Listen Bells no matter what you decide I'm behind you one-hundred percent okay.?" I said my tone gentle but my words were firm letting her know that I truly meant what I said. Bella smiled for the first time since we had left the school parking lot, "Thanks." She replied shyly I nodded then grabbed my books, papers and broken backpack and went inside grateful that it was Friday and I would be able to get in some extra sleep over the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Five weeks later I had a brand-new laptop and i-pad and me and Bella had become extremely close Charlie loved all the home-cooked meals and the fact that Bella wasn't having as many trips to the hospital. I had told Bella that I wasn't completely human and surprisingly she didn't freak out, also the Cullen family was avoiding me and Bella like the plague and had been ever since I kicked the girls butt's which was fine by me. Jacob and Billy had started coming down two day's out of the week claiming they came because their TV was broke and they wanted to watch the games that were on but they always staid for supper and desert. I loosened up a little around my new 'family' not keeping to myself quite as much as I had the first two weeks. However besides telling Bella that I wasn't human I never revealed any more on that part of my life knowing that if I did they would never again be safe. By the end of the school year I had informants from the underground black-market getting me information's in exchange for a contract kill here or there. My night life as a bouncer soon gave way to being a contract killer which soon gave way to being an assassin known as 'Blood'. My name was feared and hated through out the underground net-works and soon I begin to get governments from all over the world to ask me for my services. I agreed for a healthy sum of money half paid in cash before and the other half paid again in hard cash, after the kill was made. I always did a background check not only on the payer but also on the target and if the target had kids or a clean record all around I would refuse the job. If I was to kill someone I didn't want it to be an innocent person or a person with kids. After seven months of my double life I was a multi-billionaire under ten different alias and I stopped my night work focusing instead on finding the people who were responsible for my 'creation'. I managed to find seven different top-secret facility's and I freed all of the one's who still had their human mind however I made them take a pill I had designed which made them forget their past I didn't want any of them to live with the same burden I had. I always made sure to given them several thousand dollars as well as knowledge that they could do different things so they wouldn't accidentally hurt someone. However there was always a few that I had to kill because they had lost their human minds and were completely crazed with the want to kill.

Meanwhile during my day-life Bella and Edward went out a couple of times although Jacob was constantly flirting with her but she couldn't like him that way so it was a little tense when they were around each other. Jasper and I became friends especially after I told him that I knew he and his 'family' were vampires. Jasper knew that Bella knew as well but he and Bella weren't really close since she realized that her blood tempted him. The rest of the Cullen clan as I called them treated me the same way I treated them with detached politeness although we pretended to like each other for Bella's sake. Jacob and I weren't to close but occasionally we would plot together on little schemes to make Bella laugh especially after Edward left her. Then it happened, Bella planned a movie night with some of her friends and Jacob however only Bella, Jacob and Mike a kid from school, actually went. Apparently Mike was sick so they all left the movie theater and Jacob seemed to be feeling sick as well so they all went to their respective houses. I went to see him the night it happened and learned that Jacob was a werewolf and there were a couple of them that lived on La Push. I listened from the woods as Billy and Sam began to explain to Jacob their history and everything else, so when we got the phone-call the next day saying that Jacob had mono so he wouldn't be around for a while. I was fine with it but as days went by Bella became more and more agitated that Jacob wasn't returning her calls and that she was told not to come see him. Finally one day she decided to go she asked me to come along and I agreed knowing that Jacobs temper might not be stable enough to be able to handle a visit especially since he now knew that the Cullen's were vampires and Bella had been dating one. We pulled into Billy's driveway and Sam and the pack were outside, Bella went up to Sam angry at him thinking that he was doing something to Jacob. Paul got angry and began to argue with Bella who slapped him. Paul begin to shake I heard Bella running towards Jacob who was running towards us but I flipped that noise out of my head the only objective I had was to keep Bella safe and at the same moment Paul transformed so did I. The world stopped everyone seemed to freeze in place as I came down on all four paws standing head and shoulders above Paul's wolf form. I snarled at Paul baring my teeth my eye's crimson red with my anger, I grabbed Paul with my mouth and threw him across the clearing and into the woods I could hear his spine snap and his whimper's of pain, the smell of his blood filled the air. He didn't move and none of the others phased so I snarled one last time before transforming back into my human form glad that I had long since found a way to transform around my under-clothing. Nobody said a word all of the pack stared at me their mouth's wide open I turned around and saw Bella standing on the porch Jacob saw my gaze and stepped in front of Bella as if trying to protect her. I snorted "Really Jacob. You think I'm going to hurt someone I have been around for a year now and think of as a sister? You need your brain checked." I said. Bella tried to come around Jacob but he wouldn't let her which ticked me off, "Let her alone." I said using a tone of voice I myself had never used before. Jacob's body seemed to move with out his permission as it let Bella go past he whimpered and tried to stop her but he couldn't. Bella came up to me, "So is this what you meant?" She asked her voice holding surprise but no fear. I smiled, "Not completely." I replied. Bella nodded and then turned toward Jacob who was still standing on the porch in the same spot he had been in when I commanded him to leave her alone. "Is Jacob..?" Her voice trailed off. "Sam, Billy and Jacob should be the one's to tell you what's going on." I replied gently. "Will you stay?" She asked her scent holding slight nervousness but still no fear. I nodded, "If that's what you want." I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Laurent wasn't killed in the previous chapter because with Cobra there Bella didn't go to the vampire baseball game and she didn't met Victoria, James and Laurent, however Laurent will soon enter this story. There will me small changes that will make since as time goes on. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review =)**

I borrowed one of Billy's shirts and a pair of Jacob's jean shorts which were being held up by a small chain I found on the floor of Jacob's garage where I was changing since they didn't want me near Billy thinking I might hurt him. I had to roll my eyes at their stupidity I had been around Billy, Jacob, Charlie and Bella not to mention all of the human kids at school and the vampires as well a ton of times and I hadn't hurt them. Well okay so I never told anyone but Bella about hurting the vampire girls but seriously they were asking for it. Anyway, when I stepped out of the garage bare-foot because I refused to put my bare-foot in Jacob's shoes and I liked going bare-foot.

The whole group of ware-wolves minus Paul was there as well as the elder's which included Billy much to Jacob's disapproval. Bella was standing a little ways away from them talking on her cell-phone to Charlie about being late because we were invited to stay for a bon-fire. After Bella hung up the phone there was nothing but silence for a minute before Sam opened his mouth. I glared at him telling him with my eyes to shut up before I turned toward Bella. "You wanted to ask them some questions didn't you Bells?" I asked my face expressionless but my tone was gentle I didn't want to scare the girl, and I had a feeling if I was anything but cordial I would have a group of ware-wolves surrounding me. The mental picture that came with that thought caused me to purse my lips in order to keep from smiling. Bella nodded and walked over to me shaking off Jacob's arm as he tried to hold her back apparently he had recovered from earlier.

"First Jacob are you a werewolf?" Jacob nodded at that, Bella just blinked then asked her next question. "Is everyone else here werewolves as well? Also did you have anything to do with the Cullen's wanting to leave Forks? And is Paul okay?" The last question was asked with a shy glance in my direction from Bella. I smiled and answered the last one before anyone else could start, "Paul will be fine werewolves have extremely fast healing so as long as the bones they broke are snapped back in place their healing will take care of them and they will be good within hours." Sam glared at me before replying to Bella's questions, "Me, Embry, Jacob, Jared and Paul are werewolves. No we didn't have anything to do with the leech's decision to leave although were glad they did and like your _friend_ said Paul is going to be fine." Thunder broke overhead and it started to pour only then did everyone start to move eyeing me with suspicion. Their scents and emotion's were overpowering and finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Bells I have to go now if you want I can take you back to the house first and answer your questions later or you can talk to these idiots and drive back. Either way I have to go for a run." Bella glanced between me and the pack in in-decision. I sighed and in a softer tone I told her that I wouldn't be home till tomorrow. But if she had any questions for me I would answer them when I got back and with that I spun around and walked toward the forest not wanting to show off my speed just yet.

However as soon as I was two hundred yards into the forest I begin to run just needing to clear my head and get my anger out. I don't know how long I had been running when I came across a familiar piece of forest. I slowed down to a stop sniffing the different scents trying to recognize the place, and then I came across the tree I had rested on when I had started my change. I was in the exact same place my two best-friends had been burned. I transformed into my wolf and begin to run again howling at the moon in sorrow and anguish. The memories of my dead comrades was once again fresh in my mind, I ran as far away as I could not caring about direction just wanting to get away from the scars that had once again been ripped open. I ran into a pack of wild wolves and became their leader I don't know how much time passed as I completely went wild and acted on instinct.

One night I couldn't sleep so I begin to walk through the woods, I smelt the musk from an unknown male wolf growing steadily nearer. I growled and made sure my pack, which had grown since I allowed the female and male wolves to mate each other, was behind me before crouching down ready to kill to protect my pack. A brown wolf almost as large as me came charging out of the forest towards me, I crouched even lower baring my teeth in warning. That strange musk I had smelt that before, my human mind sluggishly nudged towards the surface and a name came to mind, Jacob. I straightened lifting my body out of its crouch, I took a step forward and he growled lowering himself into a crouching position. I waited a second then took another step forward; I kept my attention on the male in front of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

He pulled himself out of his crouch but was still nervous, I took another step forward and continued until I was right in-front of him, then I lowered my head so our nose's were touching. After we sniffed each other I cocked my head and then crouched playfully in the dirt wanting to play with this new wolf. At first he seemed confused but then he realized that I wanted to play and we begin to run around the forest chasing each other. The moon started to disappear over the horizon when I led him to the clearing where my pack was sleeping. The newest wolf became my Beta and we grew close sleeping beside each other as the nights grew colder. After the new pups were born in the spring I decided it was time for me to leave, the other wolves tried to follow me but I told them in the old language that I had a different pack waiting for me, they whimpered their goodbyes. I waited till they chose a new Alpha then left. It wasn't five minutes later when I felt the unmistakable presence of my Beta. I turned growling showing my teeth but he whimpered and crawled up to me licking my neck and I relented letting him come with me. We ran and frolicked around but soon my human conscious started to come out of its hibernation and I begin to remember more and more about my human life.

Finally one day after we had stopped to get a drink I turned toward Jacob and looking into his eye's I opened my mental connection to him, his head cocked to the side and I realized that he to had forgotten his human self so gently I let some of my memories of him and Bella flow through our connection and day by day he remembered more and more until he to was in his human mind. We grew really close and I let him see my whole past and he let me see his, our friendship grew in leaps and bounds after that when finally we decided to go back to Forks. We realized that we were going in the direction of Forks so we continued running that way, at first when we both regained out memories things were a bit awkward especially after we realized that we had been in wolf terms getting ready to mate, we were both relived that we hadn't mated though and we agreed not to tell anyone about that.

After about two weeks of running we finally made it to Forks, Jacob howled a greeting to his old pack and soon enough I felt six other minds try to tap into my and Jacobs connection and I shoved them out annoyed. Jacob was surprised that we had heard them at all seeing as how he wasn't a part of their pack anymore. We decided to wait in a clearing for the other pack members. There were six other wolves' one of them female I wasn't surprised at this since Jacob had filled me in on what had happened since I had left apparently Leah and Seth Clearwater's dad died and they both transformed. And Bella and Jasper had gotten married about seven month's ago and Bella had asked Jasper to change her which is when Jacob had ran away.

The black wolf I knew was Sam stepped forward and growled at Jacob who was sitting beside me. I stepped forward and growled a warning at Sam angered that he was threatening the only member of my pack. The black wolf bared its teeth and I flashed my eye's at his insolence baring my teeth and snapping a challenge at him. I felt a nudge in my flank from Jacob and he stepped forward to lick under my neck showing that I was his leader as well as using our connection and letting me know that he wasn't leaving me for his old pack. I calmed down slightly and let my snarl fade until I was just showing my teeth in warning. The newest male which I took to be Seth since I hadn't smelt him before went behind a nearby tree and phased then after pulling on his shorts he came out of the tree's and toward me and Jacob.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sniffed to make sure that he didn't have anything on him, he didn't so I let him get with in four feet of me before growling a warning. He stopped and held up his hands in peace "I just want to talk to Jacob." He said. All of their mouth's dropped open except for Jacobs when still in my wolf form I replied in English, "Then talk." They were all surprised and startled but Seth kept his word and simply began to ask Jacob questions however minutes after translating Jacobs thought's to words I got tired of it and asked Jacob mentally if he wanted to come with me and grab some clothes so he could talk to them himself. He agreed and although I really didn't want to tell them what we were doing I did and off we went he ran to his house while I ran to Bella's. I sniffed to see who was there apparently Bella and Jasper were in Bella's room and Charlie was downstairs in the living room. I glanced around and after making sure there was no one around I ran toward my window and phased back to human just before reaching the glass I quietly opened the window and stepped inside. The smell in the room told me both Bella and Charlie had stood in the doorway often I only had time to grab the blanket off the bed before Bella and Jasper came bursting into the room their eye's wide and their scents filled with hope and when they saw me surprise and joy became the next emotions.

As Bella squeezed me in a huge hug along with Jasper they hollered about my return to Charlie who came barging up the steps. He stopped dead in the door-way, I was slightly surprised to see that his eye's were now the same color as the Cullen's. The realization that Charlie was a vampire did surprise me but I smiled and opened my arms for a hug. He hugged me gingerly at first but then tighter when he realized I could take it, I pulled back and smiled. The first words out of my mouth were "Give me five minutes to grab a shower and change Jacob will be here soon then we'll talk." Everyone nodded and I grabbed a quick change of clothes and headed toward the shower.

When I walked downstairs I knew immediately something was wrong, I sniffed Jacob wasn't here yet. Sam. I thought my body filling with anger I took off down the stairs and begin to run towards Jacob's house still in my human form because I was just as fast and I didn't fill like ripping these new clothes unless it was necessary. Jasper, Bella and Charlie followed me and when they stopped at a certain line I figured they must have made a deal with the wolves but then shoved that out of my mind and continued to run. Sure enough when I came to the clearing Sam was in human form as well as Jacob and the gang was surrounding them in wolf form I didn't think about I just acted. Before any of them could react I was beside Jacob in a flash. I was ticked but didn't do anything I knew that this was Jacob's fight however I did open out mental connection which worked in human form as well as wolf form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**(I am very sorry about the long wait. I have been having computer problems plus some other things going on but anyway please read and enjoy! =)**

Jacob's thoughts were confused as well as angry however he asked me not to start anything. I didn't like it but I agreed knowing that this was his old pack and that he probably didn't want to see any of them get hurt. After a couple minutes of Jacob talking with Sam, Sam told the pack to change into their human forms and then come out here. Jacob asked me to wait at the tree-line after the pack came out in their human forms; apparently they weren't comfortable with me being so close when they were in their less dangerous forms. I agreed although I really didn't want to I knew that it was important for Jacob to talk to his old pack.

As I stood waiting at the tree-line I let my gaze wonder around the pack and their expressions as they tried to talk Jacob into re-joining their pack. As I watched him answer them and try to explain I could hear his exasperation as well as regret and a few other emotions from our mental bond. I didn't want to listen to his thoughts so I closed the link between us. Instantly I felt him looking at me, he never did like it when I closed the link. I had always left it open in our wolf forms and usually in human form as well unless we were so far apart then the link would break as it had when we went in separate directions. I didn't let my gaze touch his, I didn't want to influence him in any way so I continued to let my gaze wonder, however after a bit I got bored and decided to go back and talk to Jasper, Bella, and Charlie since I hadn't spoken to them in a while. I opened the link and sent him that message before quickly closing the link and turning to leave. I heard Jacob holler for me to wait so I turned around wondering if my face showed my confusion at the urgency of his tone. Jacob ran up to me and stopped inches from my face his dark chocolate eye's staring deep into my own, I cocked my head to the side and raised an eye-brow in confusion. However before I could say anything I felt something rise up in me, and I was staring back at him the same way he was staring at me. The faint voice of the wolf echoed inside my head saying, 'You imprinted.' Before fading away..

"**Cobra, you need to wake up now. Everything will make sense in due time but for now you have several people wanting to talk to you."**

I yawned as I slowly began to wake up; my first thought was **ALL THAT WAS A DREAM?! SAY WHAT?! **And my second thought was where am I?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

(_**This is Jacob's thoughts, **__this is Cobra's thoughts.)_

It turns out that when Jacob and I had imprinted on each other my human side couldn't take it and I completely blacked out which caused Jacob to almost go crazy in his concern for me. So they tried to pick me up to get me out of the weather while one of them called Carlisle Cullen to come take a look and I apparently exploded. Literally. My wings came out as did my tail, ears, and tattoos. So the whole group freaked out and they decided to forgo the treaty line (they told me about that after I woke up) and have Bella, Charlie and Jasper come over to see if they could help. They couldn't but Bella did manage to calm Jacob down some. It took Carlisle two hours to get to Jacob's house and by that time I had started to wake up slowly. I was a bit groggy when they moved me which is why I had no idea where I was when I woke up because I was surrounded by pale and tan colors on all sides. Anyway back to first person view =)

I yawned as I slowly began to wake up; my first thought was **ALL THAT WAS A DREAM?! SAY WHAT?! **And my second thought was where the heck am I? On all sides there was a swirl of colors a pale white and a dark tan, a buzz of voices surrounded me making it hard for me to think straight. That's when I realized that my wings, tail and ears were out I chanced a quick glance at my shoulder my sleeve had rode up a bit on my bicep because of the moving I guess, but sure enough my tattoos were sticking out. 'Well this is just great.' I thought to myself as I tried to focus my eyes and ears on the commotion around me. Not only do I now know where I am but my escaping, going to school, living with humans, rescuing other experiments and imprinting on the kindest, nicest, handsome werewolf was all a dream.

"_**No it wasn't love."**_

I freaked letting my body go completely still as I tried to figure out where that voice was coming from.

"_**Acting like your asleep isn't going to stop me from knowing that your awake." **_

The voice said. I tried to ignore it but it spoke yet again only this time it sounded really familiar and sad, _**"Please don't ignore me. I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm Jacob, remember? Oh. Please tell me you remember me." **_

The voice pleaded. The name struck a chord in my mind and everything came rushing back. I jumped up using my wings to get extra air. I could now see that the pack as well as Charlie, Belle, Jasper and Carlisle had been circled around me trying to figure out a way to move me toward Jacob's house. I could feel my tie to Jacob and his tie to me as I stayed in the air letting my wings stretch to their full capacity.

"_I'm sorry for not remembering you right away love. I guess it's because all of this seem's to good to be true."_

"_**No. The thing that is too good to be true is that we had a double imprint… Love could you come down? I think we're going to need to give these guy's an explanation."**_

"_Okay, but some of my past I still want to stay secret."_

"_**That's fine we don't have to tell them everything you can simply tell them about being experimented on when you were young and you really don't want to talk about it."**_

"_Okay. Let me stretch my wings real quick. It's been forever since I've let them out."_

After I finished my short mental conversation with Jacob I flew up in the air and for the first time in a long time I felt the wind blow through my wings, the sun's warm ray's on my back and the open sky in front of me. It was hard not to just fly away and forget about everything just for a couple of hours. Until I remembered Jacob, I knew that I would never be able to leave him for long, even now I could feel the pull trying to bring me back to earth. I didn't fight it however I wanted to give some warning so I sent Jacob a quick mental message.

"_Okay. I'm coming down now."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I landed and pulled my wings close to my body however I didn't hide them yet I figured I would leave them out just in case something happened. Jacob was trying to calm everyone down however they kept talking over him. Their question's turning into accusations. I rolled my eyes and flapped my wings hard as I could the sudden gust of wind laced with my smell made them turn around, their voices subdued. Everyone went silent and turned toward me many with accusation's, some with question's one with eager curiosity and one with trust and love. I smiled at Jacob before I turned my attention to everyone else that was gathered. "I will tell you my story, very few details will be left out however I will only tell you this if you promise on your life and the lives of your loved one's that you will not speak of this to anyone outside of this group and that you will not interrupt me nor ask me question's until I have finished. Is that clear?" I said letting them know with my eye's and with my tone that I was dead serious. Everyone nodded so I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before settling down on the ground.

**(HINT THIS IS WHERE SHE TELL'S HER STORY SO THIS IS ALL HER TALKING HOWEVER THIS WILL BE IN FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW I WILL TRY TO SKIP ALL THE MINOR DETAILS AND SIMPLY TELL YOU THE MAIN THINGS SO THAT THE PART ABOUT THE SEVERAL BOY'S MAKES SENSE TO YOU. P.P.S IT'S COMING TO A CLOSE IN ABOUT TEN OR LESS CHAPTERS. !ENJOY!)**

A baby girl at the age of four weeks was left at the doorsteps of a brilliant but mad scientist named Dr. Hoover. Dr. Hoover had been in the middle of making plans to experiment with the different properties of adding animal DNA to human DNA while the human was at an early stage. So when he saw me he decided to keep me and use me as the experiment. When I was a year old Dr. Hoover found another brilliantly mad scientist named Dr. Plusea. She too had been experimenting with the different DNA mixtures and so they decided to build a lab underground where they could work without being caught. Dr. Plusea had several boys ranging from the ages of two to six that she had been experimenting on. One day after Dr. Hoover and Dr. Plusea had cut my arm open and placed three pints of wolf blood in me I started to go sort of crazy. I begin to snarl and snap at them and run around on all fours. Dr. Plusea told Dr. Hoover that they should put me in a cage. Dr. Hoover didn't want to but after Dr. Plusea said that she would put the boy's in with me he agreed. After a couple of years they begin to grow more bold and they begin to add different animal parts to us kids, and slowly one by one the boy's didn't return after their surgeries. At the age of fourteen I found out that there were other experiments and I secretly begin to sneak out and visit them I made two friends Tar and Swan. They too had animal DNA in them, they tried to escape often and they were always found and brought back by the henchmen that the two doctors had hired over the years. Their last attempt to escape was one that I participated in and I helped plan, I was tired of the pain of being cut open and the entire animal DNA that had been shoved into me had developed a mental voice making me feel like I was crazy. I gathered several other experiments together and we started planning the escape. The escape went according to plan and I told Tar, Swan and the rest to wait for me in the bushes around back while I went back and grabbed some clothes and supplies. I should have known better, Tar and Swan weren't mentally all there any more each failed attempt had crushed their human minds and on that escape they went berserk. Their animal minds took control over their bodies and they started to kill any living thing in site including their fellow experiments. By the time I got back everyone of them were dead and Tar and Swan were now baring down on each other so I knocked them out and managed to carry them away from the lab and farther into the forest, still clinging to a hope that there was some part of their human minds left. There wasn't and I could hear the henchmen coming after the wide trail of broken sticks and bushes that I had made while trying to carry them both. I did what I knew they would have wanted, I killed them. I just barely managed to escape myself and in anger I called on my mental animals and asked them to become one with me. They agreed and we merged into one. The snake giving me the ability to 'see' through feeling vibration's with my hands and feet, the bear gave me strength and the ability to 'see' through smell, the fox gave me slyness and the ability to use the forest as an extension of myself, the dolphin given me the ability to go without air for minutes on end as well as the ability to swim faster than anything else, the falcon and the eagle gave me wings and extremely sharp eye-site, and the cougar and the wolf gave me cunning, extremely sensitive hearing and speed. I am able to shape-shift into the wolf but that's it. The tattoo's on my arms, my slightly elongated fangs, my black hair, and strange eye-color were there after I woke up from the transformation.

Everyone sat silently mulling over what I had told them and unable to stand the stillness I stood up and walked a few yards away letting my tails trail behind me like the train of a long dress. I rolled my head cracking my neck before sighing and ruffling my wings slightly. My ears twitched as I heard a sound of footsteps to light to be a human or werewolf running through the woods straight towards us. "There's a vampire coming." I announced and I hid my ears, tails and wings leaving my tattoos alone. Everyone stood up and as one looked toward the forest each ready to fight and wondering what vampire would be stupid enough to run to a pack of werewolves instead of away.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

A vampire with bronze hair and dark golden eye's stepped out of the forest, Bella gasped and muttered a name, "Edward." I personally wanted to thank him for showing up at that exact moment since I didn't think I could take the silence and the looks of pity, fear and hatred that the pack was given me however I never got the chance. A sharp pain slammed into my body starting at my head and then traveling down my spine. I could hear my spine crack in half and everyone hollering question's only one voice stood out to me Jacob's. The worry in his voice made me want to let him know I was fine but there was no way I was opening our mind connection since I knew he would feel my pain. Edward's voice soon joined the other's only he was confused as to what was happening. Everyone was. The pain continued and it felt like my blood had turned to glass and was ripping me apart from the inside. I couldn't hold in the scream and it tore out of my throat, causing all the voices to stop. I screamed again, and tried to move I needed to get away from them something was going terribly wrong my body felt like it had the day that I had become one with my animals. I could feel my body shifting all my bones snapped and cracked and with sickening dread I realized what was going on my body was permanently becoming a wolf. It was with both a thankful and a heavy heart that I embraced the darkness and blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I came to I smelt Jacob lying next to me, I could hear the pack and the five vampires talking in the background but I focused all my attention on Jacob's smell. My eyelids felt like heavy as I tried to open my eyes so instead I settled on open my mental connection to Jacob. He too was in his wolf form and as soon as I opened the connection I felt his whole body jump with happiness that I was awake. _**"Don't ever do that to me again, I thought I lost you."**_ Jacob said mentally as he rubbed his nose against mine.

I managed a small smile and replied, _"I'll do my best, believe me I don't want to go through that again either."_

Jacob didn't say anything but instead moved his wolf form so his neck lay over top of mine. I thought of telling him that that was only done by mate's and that since we weren't he probably shouldn't do that but instead I left it go and simply let myself go back to sleep.

**SEVENTEEN DAYS LATER**

Since I could no longer change into a human Jacob refused to shift back into human form I tried to convince him that he needed to be human in order to talk to his friends and family unlike me since I was still able to speak English even though I was completely a wolf now. However Jacob disagreed and said that since I was completely wolf he would be completely wolf. I asked everyone that I could to try and change his mind but they didn't have any luck either and he stubbornly refused to shift into his human form. However I did finally convince him to go for a run in the woods now that I finally regained my strength. And even that took a lot of persuasion and me threatening to close our mental connection for a day before he agreed. Finally however I was alone. I took a deep breath and pictured my wings trying to bring them out, the first four attempts nothing happened but finally on the fifth attempt I felt my back rip open in two places and when I looked into the pond my wings were out in their full glory. I smiled, relieved that I still had them and then I tried my other tails and after several failed attempts I was able to bring them out as well. I heard some thing coming up through the forest so I immediately tried to hide my wings and extra tails. I couldn't, and whatever it was, was getting closer and I tried again I heard a whish of wind and felt a slight sting of pain and they were gone. 'Just in time.' I thought to myself in relief before turning to face whatever was making the noise. It turned out to be a red fox that took one look at me and ran off. I was happy that it wasn't a human that would try to kill me however I was saddened to know that I would never be able to get close to a normal human again. However I was secretly happy that Jacob refused to shift back into his human form so he could always keep me company. 'Hmm. Speaking of Jacob he has been acting more and more like a wolf that was getting ready to mate. He would bring me food, and lay with his neck over mine and he would constantly show his teeth to any other male that came towards me, no matter who it was.

**In the years that followed Bella and Jasper to the surprise and envy of every vampire in the world discovered that they could have children and currently they have twelve, seven boy's and five girls with another child on the way. Alice and Edward married and adopted twin boys who oddly enough turned out to be werewolves (go figure) Rosaline and Emmet lived close by Bella and Jasper to help take care of all their nieces and nephews and every Christmas Carlisle and Esme visited their grand-children. Charlie met and fell in love with a beautiful and kind vampire named Grace and they traveled the world sending gifts and cards to Bella from all the places they visited. Every couple of years the Cullen's family would move to a different place and they would pose as high-school students however with the help of lots of makeup they could some time's pose as employed early college graduates. Jacob did ask me to be his mate however I told him that I could not ever mate simply because any child we had would never be a normal human child. However he constantly persisted and after twenty three years I finally agreed and we mated. We travel the world and basically stay out of human sight which has been getting harder and harder to do since they continue to cut the forest down and build their houses and factories. However although I have yet to tell Jacob why we are now in search of a small piece of paradise where I will be giving birth to our pups and hopefully everything will turn out fine.**

_**(HI this is the writer blackfire93. I hope you have enjoyed my story and I aplogize for taking so long to update this. Please review and let me know how you liked it. Also I ask you to read my other stories in the hopes that I have gotten better at writting since I started this story. Again please review and let me know what you think.)**_


End file.
